Użytkownik:NesteaCookie/Muzyka
Rankingi muzyczne utworzone ze względu na gust autorki do artystów muzycznych, tak jak i według jej własnych upodobań. Każdy ma prawo do wyrażenia własnego zdania, więc szanuję to, że np. nie lubisz tego, co ja. : Legenda : Wspaniały artysta : Naprawdę świetny artysta : Ciekawe odkrycie muzyczne : W porządku : Może być : Ujdzie : Toleruję, ale nie podziwiam : Słabizna : Tragedia : Syf Żeby sprawdzić, jak został przeze mnie oceniony artysta, zejdź niżej albo po prostu wpisz za pomocą "Ctrl+F" imię domniemanego wykonawcy albo "Rankingi piosenek". #Marina & the Diamonds #Beyoncé #Nicki Minaj #Kylie Minogue #Shakira #Jennifer Lopez #Rihanna #Rita Ora #Lana Del Rey #Christina Aguilera #Gwen Stefani #Madonna #Alessia Cara #Ellie Goulding #Anastacia #Sia #Cher #Adele #Iggy Azalea #Lady GaGa #Dua Lipa #Miley Cyrus #Dorota Rabczewska #Natasha Bedingfield #Whitney Houston (1963-2012 *) #Melanie Martinez #Britney Spears #P!nk #Avril Lavigne #Ariana Grande #Ewelina Lisowska #SexMasterka #Katarzyna Cerekwicka #Emeli Sande #Alicia Keys #Jess Glynne #Amy Winehouse (1983-2011 *) #Edyta Bartosiewicz #Patty #Kate Ryan #Enya #Keri Hilson #Tina Turner #Beth Ditto #Meghan Trainor #Ania Dąbrowska #INNA #Sigrid #September #La Roux #Meredith Brooks #Mariah Carey #Selena Gomez #Honorata Skarbek #Nelly Furtado #Margaret #Tove Lo #Julita Fabiszewska #cupcakKe #Alma #Lily Allen #Florence Welch #Jessie J #Sophie Ellis-Bextor #Taylor Swift #Foxes #Klingande #Natalia Nykiel #Whigfield #Natalie Imbruglia #Poppy #Natasza Urbańska #Anne-Marie #Ewa Farna #Demi Lovato #Cardi B #Ke$ha #Julia Jaroszewska #Mandaryna #Fergie #Katy Perry #Camila Cabello #Zedd #David Guetta #Sean Paul #The Weeknd #Jonas Blue #William Singe #Adam Levine #Afrojack #Jason Derulo #Calvin Harris #Rob Thomas #Robbie Williams #Bob Sinclair #Ne-Yo #Avicii #Alvaro Soler #Pitbull #Ludacris #Ed Sheeran #Martin Solveig #Charlie Puth #George Michael (1963 - 2016 *) #Michael Jackson (1958 - 2009 *) #will.i.am #Macklemore #Tom Chaplin #Robin Thicke #Martin Garrix #Lenny Kravitz #Eminem #Matthew Koma #Kygo #Ricky Martin #Pharell Williams #Shawn Mendes #Marshmello #Justin Bieber #t.A.T.u. #Destiny's Child #Within Temptation #Metallica #Roxette #Matchbox Twenty #Wham! #Die Antwoord #Atomic Kitten #Keane #T-ARA : Petarda : Wielki przebój : Świetny utwór : Dobra piosenka : Spoko nuta : Ujdzie w tłoku : Nie mój gust : Meh... : Słabo : Kiepsko : Dno Alvaro Soler #Que Pasa #Libre #Tengo Un Sentimiento #Esta Noche #Sofia #No Te Vayas #Animal #Agosto #Si No Te Tengo A Ti #El Camino #La Vida Seguira #Te Quiero Lento #Puebla #Bonita #Histerico #Esperandote #El Mismo Sol #Mi Corazon #Au Au Au #La Cintura #Volar #Cuando Volveras #Veneno #Lucia #Fuego #Ella #Nino Perdido #Lo Mismo Anastacia W trakcie aktualizacji... Anne-Marie W trakcie aktualizacji... Ariana Grande #Love Me Harder #You'll Never Know #Into You #no tears left to cry #Put Your Hearts Up #My Everything #Dangerous Woman #God is a woman #Problem #Break Free #Honeymoon Avenue #breathin #Moonlight #True Love #Bed #the light is coming #Baby I #Quit #Thinking Bout You #You Don't Know Me #Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart #goodnight n go #Santa Tell Me #Piano #pete davidson #Why Try #Side To Side #Winter Things #Love Is Everything #successful #Be Alright #borderline #I Don't Care #The Way #Bad Decisions #Daydreamin' #Right There #Knew Better / Forever Boy #Jason's Song (Gave It Away) #R.E.M #They Don't Know #Be My Baby #December #Sometimes #Better Left Unsaid #better off #Best Mistake #Lovin' It #All My Love #Popular Song #sweetener #Tattooed Heart #raindrops (an angel cried) #Beauty And The Beast #Leave Me Lonely #Awesome #everytime #Dance To This #Only 1 #get well soon #One Last Time #Touch It #Bang Bang #Greedy #Break Your Heart Right Back #Hands On Me #Almost Is Never Enough #blazed #Let Me Love You #Everyday TBA... : Arcydzieło! : Niezwykłe! : Ekstra! : Bardzo dobre! : Niezłe! : Szału nie ma : Nie mój gust : Trochę słabe : Kiepskie : Beznadziejne : Okropieństwo Alvaro Soler #Eterno Agosto (2016) #Mar De Colores (2018) Ariana Grande #Yours Truly (2013) #Sweetener (2018) #My Everything (2016) #Dangerous Woman (2016)